User talk:Kensou0927
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ranks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Takenaka Hanbei (Talk) 16:37, October 29, 2010 Kensou, the Rage skill description is wrong. It does not fill the Musou bar. I just double checked it in game. I also matched it to the in game text when I edited it the first time. Looking back, I do agree that the description needed to be updated, not adding a new one, but again, caffiene running out. Going to try sleep instead. Let me know where the disconnect is between us on the Rage skill when you get the chance. -Hells Hey, you know the historian in the tavern? Do you know if there are any rewards for doing the 2 quests in there? -mo0mo0 Hey by any chance are you in Wei??? If so any chance i can add you ingame? KrYp ToN 03:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) IGN: HellaKryp http://img690.imageshack.us/i/tribalgarb.jpg/ http://img200.imageshack.us/i/tribalgarboverview.jpg/ Now not Enough Dye. i will send you later. Sewing Gear can't change color with Dye - LuXun.WU1 Forest Dress http://img534.imageshack.us/i/forestdress.jpg/ http://img139.imageshack.us/i/sewing1.jpg/ http://img143.imageshack.us/i/sewing0.jpg/ :) - LuXun.WU1 Inferno Tiger Cape http://img593.imageshack.us/i/infernotigercape.jpg/ http://img715.imageshack.us/i/infernotigercape1.jpg/ LuXun.WU1 - xD I'll just leave it here: http://yfrog.com/mjpdzephyrbootspx Most likely all of the tailor available stuff @ shu dyed with powedered dye. 22:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I am trying out this wiki and learning how to post stuff like th wrist guards in organize way. Can I join? Is it ok for me to join the wiki? I know much about the wiki functions. Yukimazan 06:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem! It's not that much of a fuss, so don't worry about it. I'll try to finish it it in the following days as I don't have too much time on my hands right now. its a pleasure ken. ill do my best to help you making this wiki the sharpest it can be! if u have any question or need help, im here! A little question Hey, Kensou! I wanted to show my appreciation for all the effort you are putting in creating the weapons list. I find them really usefull, especially the emblem analysis table. It really helps me get an better understanding of each weapon's potential. Keep up the good work! At the same time I wanted to ask if these pages should feature a small table with the weapons' description pictures for all 6 levels(just to give an ideea of how they look)? It's just a thought. If you think it's ok, I would be happy to help putting up pictures for them. Just let me know if it's ok, and if so, if there should any specific picture size, size limits, ratios or whatnot. --123Daktary I am the Leader of the TrueKnightsOfShu Spikester.W1... From what I gather you're very in tune with the game... I was wondering if you can help me figure something out??? This morning after the showdown the guild DevineChaos was round a thousand or so behind us. round three pm they were 2000 ahead of us and by the time six pm rolls around they're over three thousand ahead of us... I was wanting to know just how they aquired four thousand points in one afternoon? Spikester.WL1 08:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Durability Hi, I'm interested to know what will happen to my weapon if I did not repair it's elemental durability (letting it to break) ? Can anyone clear my doubt please? Thank you. Crafing page got messed Hi Kensou, the Crafting page got messed up with a foreign language. (http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting). I wasn't sure what the best would be to do... to put the foreign language somewhere else, or just revert it to a previous state. --LarikD 18:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Forum page Looks like the Forum page got wiped out (http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index). Do we even use that page anyway for it to matter? --LarikD 15:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Item Shop Have you bought anything via the item shop (website) or Antique Dealer (in-game)? If you have, what have you bought and how much do you recommend it to new "DWO enthusiasts"? Kenji 03 20:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Campaign Result Table? * What if we added a table showing dates, battles, factions involved, and outcome? Didn't want to get too ambitious w/o asking. ( Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :* If you can't get to it right away, I can try to put on up as soon as I get some coffee. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 14:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Table for Weapons * I took the liberty of borrowing code from the wikia that I b'crat at, and did a sample table for weapon images. Figured it would be a bit more streamlined. It's located at User:Da_Irish_Kid/Sandbox. May have to tweak the colors and such, but just an idea. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Item Mall Gear Stats Hey, Kensou! I wanted to ask how should we treat the stats coming from the gears from the Item Mall? Should we add another column to the existing pages and mention their main stat bonus/negative stats or should there be another table somewhere where we should mention all of their stats? The reason why I'm asking this is it because the stats for the normal items from the gear list keep getting modified with the Item Mall stats and I don't want to cause confussion between the two of them or undo the changes every time without any real reason. 123Daktary 18:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion http://dwo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hua_Tou%27s_Journal&redirect=no This page is a mispelling of another. I combined the info from the two pages and added a temporary redirect. Please remove at your earliest convinience. Kenji 03 06:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) True Vorpal is a duplicate of True Vorpal Orb but with some incorrect info. I've corrected a link from Crafting but request that the phantom Jiang Xia... err, I mean the True Vorpal page be removed at any admin's earliest convenience. Any other links to the duplicate, if any indeed exist, should redirect to the correct page after deletion. Thank you. Luccessi 22:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) - Kensou isn't active though I went ahead and deleted the page you wanted Bustadwolf 22:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What does "Weapon Speed" pertain to? Does a weapons speed stat relate to the speed you move, the rate of attack, or both? Kenji 03 22:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kensou, I have a similar question. How do we know how fast a weapon attacks? For example. Twin fans attacks faster than, say, an axe. --LarikD 17:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Markets Before I make the other two factions market,I want to make sure this pages market is perfect. Please go to the Market (Wei) and make sure I didn't foreget anything. If I make this page perfect then it'll be less work for all of us in the future since there will be three different pages of similar material.Kenji 03 03:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A new logo for our Wiki? I noticed that other wikis used an image for their logo instead of text. Since I was at work (and bored) I made us one where "Online"is re-colored and the words Wiki are in a fancy, caligraphy looking, font. Any objections to using this as our wiki's logo? Kenji 03 09:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Need assistance? I'm not sure if you are the primariy moderator or the creator of this wiki, but if you need assistance just point me in the right direction and I'll be happy to help Kenji 03 11:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Example: I think we could really use a new Theme for this Wiki. Something to make it stand out from others. If you would like I can draft up a theme and walk you through it, or if you feel safe giving me temp admin rights I can do it for ya. Kenji 03 01:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) New front page? I was bored at work and coded up a new front page. It's nothing flashy but at least it isn't the derivative default. You can find the code on my page, and it kind of has to be previewed on the main page for it to look right. Kenji 03 02:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Take a look at the Mass Effect wikia, I could probably make our home page look like that with Icons for the major stuff, a listing of content below, and whatever else. I personally would like to do away with the "tutorial" stuff as most people who use a wiki are vets and most noobs learn quickly. I know I can do rows instead of columns, but I do not yet know how far I can take the code. Kenji 03 09:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Theme I think we should take this chat to the Forum:Future_of_the_DWO:Wiki page, as both our talk pages are starting to get quite cluttered Kenji 03 09:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Forum Colors Any word on changing my status so I can edit the colors? Even if I can't you have the power right? As I think the original creator of this wiki left or something (if he did abandon this Wiki, shouldn't we make a new one so someone active has complete power?)Кэне_零三 10:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Thank you, I'll do my best to be more helpful to take some of the load off you (btw, thanks for setting the colors. The Wikia really does look better like this we just need an image for the BG now...) Кэне_零三 12:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Models Hey Kensou, do you happen to know if smaller character models have a smaller hitbox (harder to land hits)? 'Cause I swear the little guys seem to have a smaller hitboxes -.-;; Or maybe I should lay off the weeed? Veritatis 02:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Merchant Inventory Hey Kensou, one more thing, do you happen to know what affects the merchant's inventory? I noticed since the last maintenance, merchants no longer sell R2 Orbs, and for Shu, their merchants now stock some scrolls and wards (Wei and Wu do not). Do the GMs just arbitrarily change it to whatever or is there some game mechanic I'm missing? Cheers. Veritatis 01:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long delay. I have made you a bureaucrat so you can add people to the administrative team. I wish I could play the game as much as I wished I could have, I would eb so much more active here. But it is done, I thank you for your continued support =)Takenaka Hanbei 14:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice chart It's so nice seeing so many different data charts suddenly popping up! Making them "sortable" is super easy too! Check out the "source" code and just copy the first line from one of my sortable cahrts, use an "!" instead of a "|" for the top bar and BAM! Sortable :D! Кэне_零三 02:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Edit Just so your aware all i did was try to make all the pictures on the front page match as it was bugging the heck out of me ^^ :) Kimikosaki 10:20, February 5, 2011 Powder Dye I haven't added powdered dye picture of wrist guards and concentrated dye on the wrist guard thing. It's my first time using wiki so feel free to add image if ever you upload some and since I don't know how to put your name your image upload, you may have to put your name next to it for credit. Thanks. My talk page http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ed.tapia 21:05, February 7, 2011 Main Page Icons Do you know anyone who owns a "Records case"? I think an image of the records case would serve perfectly for our "titles" link. As I sated on the forum, I really think we're doing people a disservice by using the image of an un-released lieutenant (in both the English and Japanese versions) as our icon for a Lieutenant. Do you have a full group of 8 Lieutenants? If so, can you take a picture of all 8 of them in your house so we can use that as our iamge? (Equal number on left to right, like from the door facing the back wall) Кэне_零三 04:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for organizing the wrist guards wiki page. I don't know how to fix it. D: 20:31, February 10, 2011 Suggestion for Weapons Do you think that there could be a section which says which orbs are preferred to have in a weapon? I'd like to help as much as I can, and am wondering if you could set this up so I can put in my input. Thanks ^^. Dragnet4000 01:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I just added a poll but cant seem to get it in the right place on the page. Currently it is here http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Favorite_Weapons But I would like it to be on the right side of this page http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_List like the poll on the front page. I do not want to mess up everyones hard work on that page so I am afraid to change or modify the Weapons page. I want to be able to make more polls in the future as well so if you might be able to help me with this it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!Slimdrummer 04:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats fine I guess. Is 1 week enough time to get enough votes? I was hoping to be as specific as possible on the weapons since there all completly different. I was also hopeing to make a poll for Fav weapon for PvP, Defeat, and Capture as well and when new weapons come out add them to the polls as well. I think something like this would really help people to choose what weapons would be good to choose for what. Whatever you think though. Thanks for all your hard work! It has helped ALOT! Weather General Why are you locking the Weather General page? I am sure it still need more editing: for once, the requirement for A is wrong. Also, if you lock a page merely because it does not seems to require any more editing, then why not lock most of the page here too? I am sure that weather general page is not under any editing war, or vandalism, so there is no good reasons to lock it. ZFlavender 16:36, March 17, 2011 Help Me? I made a video regarding the Hand Axe moveset/emblems, but dont know how to get it up. Can you help me? 13:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Kensou, : Aeria stated there are 4 new level B quests, so far I only found 3: The Censer of Longevity, One-Eyed Pursuer and Ambushers of the Path. Do you know what the 4th one is called and which NPC gives it? : KiemThanh.CA1 03:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Not sure where to ask this, but is it possible for two people to be editing the same page separately? If so, what would happen when the second person publishes the article? -- Kensou0926 19:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: hey, I added a new page, http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Emotes, that, as it says, is dedicated to emotes. I was wondering if you could help add to it, mainly the ones I didn't remember, but also ones that are not yet released. Skywerwolf 04:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience on posting new weapons pictures. I just can't figure out to resize it properly. 17:44, March 27, 2011 Help Hi, I need help. I uploaded a new image which is the young dragon R5 version of I.Blade, however, I don't know how to resize it the way as big as the other images posted there. thanks for the help on the emotes page, it's awesome, and I like how all emotes are included, just as well seeing as you can use english to activate them in JPN version, but I was wondering if trick requires a quest to unlock. I tried it with my S affinity, fully fed, human LT and I didn't get anything. Am I missing something or should I edit it to that the command has to get unlocked? (also, I can't wait for lightning and whirlwind, those look fun.) Ed.tapia 08:29, March 28, 2011 New Weapon Image Hi, Kensou New Weapon image posted. Sorry to bother you so much but I just figure out a way to make the image same size as the ones. It's the T.Sabers Rank 5 weapon btw. Also, I recommend that we should add images of characters holding each kinds of weapons. 22:31, March 29, 2011 Thanks Alright, thanks for the tip on the picture imaging resize and for considering my suggestion. Ed.tapia 06:58, March 30, 2011 Vandalism Kensou, in case you missed it, some idiot went and vandalized the Battle Mechanics comment box :( 23:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Requirements for Weather General quest I was reading earlier that some of the higher ranked quests cannot be obtained till you get a certain domestic skill up or is the bonus from the general you serve, if this is true what would be the required stat and at what lvl would it be? Also from talking to people on the shoutbox it appears that your military rank might also play a part in it but I wanted to make sure and find out from someone who has extensive knowledge about the quest system. 19:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC)TreyDobe Guilds page. While the Khans were humorus rather than part, I think that a guild page would not hurt. It would be something simple, just to people like the Khans would not spam it,but still we agreed on the fan-fics page I think a guild page would be good. Format I suggest: Guild Name: Head members: Priority: (just put if you want to focus on capture games, confront games, or any kind of game) Current base: (the faction you are in) Guild level: (possibly put guild bonuses) Simple, tells all about the guild, but doesn't leave room for owners to spam what they are best at.Just my 2 cents. Skywerwolf 00:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) (didn't notice that I wasn't logged on when I first made this message.) Hey Ah sure xD Thanks a lot. If you need any help too, feel free to ask me xD Video quest for Stolen Goods Quest Hey, Kensou I have uploaded a video guide for the "Stolen Goods" Quest. I would like to have it added there but I don't know where to put it. Here is the link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSq2ASX7Pkg Ed.tapia 17:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Ed Tapia Pls. fix the weapon list page Hey, Kensou A new article has been added. About Iron Spear. Here is the link http://dwo.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Spear Pls. make the Iron Spear into a link at weapon list page. Thank you in advance. Ed.tapia 20:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Koei Wiki front page Howdy, long time but I'm back. I was browsing and found this page, the Koei Wiki. http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Do you think we could use some ideas from its front page? E.g. the to-do list, or even just the layout? Let me know your thoughts. I see. Well, I'm not sure who wrote this, but I think putting up a to do list would be a good idea. I've been really busy lately so I haven't had much time on the wiki.(And to play the game in general) Kensou0927 20:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Text base origins list Someone requested this a few months back instead of the image file, so just leaving it here. (Written in traditional chinese) XiaoFeng 15:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admins/Bureaucrats Kensou, if you could pass me admin rights so I can edit some of the locked pages, it'd be much appreciated. I just need to add in the old poll results, update the wiki navigation tabs at the top, update the Kunlun pages, along with cleaning up a few other things. Maybe also make someone a bureaucrat before you're gone, so they can grant admin rights too? It seems you've given up on DWO, which is an unfortunate loss to the wikia and DWO. Cheers. Sacrilegious7 10:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, no idea how to contact you otherwise but how come u never on DWO anymore? me zilong scott and infernus went back to shu. we miss ya man ^^ much love, Jabba!